Echo
by lasurvolte
Summary: [Destiel] Les pensés de Dean sortent de sa tête sans qu'il ne puisse les retenir, elles se répercutent sur les murs du bunker et tout le monde peut les entendre. Sam et Cas peuvent savoir tout ce que Dean pense, et Dean a des trucs à cacher...


**Titre :** Echo

 **Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

 **Disclaimer :** Supernatural appartient à ses créateurs.

 **Pairing :** Destiel

 **Prompt :** Et je sais bien que ce déni qui s'éternise est un délit.

* * *

Ca. N'aurait. Pas. Pu. Etre. Pire.

 _Ca n'aurait pas pu être pire._

\- Je pense que ça pourrait être pire Dean. Fit Cas.

 _Non._

\- Non ! Et j'aimerais que l'écho de mes pensés ferme sa gueule.

 _Putain de merde faut que j'arrête de penser. Et Sam arrête tout de suite…_

\- De te marrer.

 _Ce connard de lutin va entendre parler de moi !_

Pourquoi ce genre de conneries tombait toujours sur Dean ? Peut-être parce qu'il avait provoqué le lutin en se moquant de sa petite taille et de ses chaussures pointus. Mais était-ce vraiment sa faute si le lutin était ridicule ?

\- En tout cas c'est toi qui l'as provoqué, fit Sam.

\- Arrête d'écouter mes pensés !

\- J'y peux rien si je les entends.

\- Ouais ben tu les écoutes plus !

\- Dean calme toi, tempéra Cas en s'approchant de lui.

 _M'approche pas._

\- M'approche pas.

Cas se recula, en faisant la moue.

Bref, le lutin avait trouvé ça amusant que tout le monde puisse entendre les pensés de Dean, du coup et bien tout sortait de sa tête comme s'il les disait à voix haute, alors qu'il ne disait rien. Jamais il n'aurait dit ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête.

Il avait trop de choses à cacher.

\- Comme quoi ? Demanda Sam.

\- Ne me demande pas. Cria Dean.

Dean ne voulait pas que son frère sache qu'il adorait dr sexy, que c'était lui qui avait installé sans faire exprès le virus sur son ordi l'autre fois à cause d'un site porno, et que… _deux fois deux égale quatre, trois fois trois égale neuf._

Sam fronça les sourcils mais ce que Dean avait révélé à contre cœur, Sam le savait déjà. Cas se demandait pourquoi tout à coup Dean comptait dans sa tête.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe Dean ?

 _Rien je ne veux pas que vous entendiez mes pensés dix fois dix égale cent !_

\- C'est à cause des trucs qu'il veut cacher, ne t'inquiète pas Cas. Précisa Sam.

 _Et ne pose pas de questions je t'en supplie._

\- Ne pose pas de question !

\- Pourquoi ?

\- CAS !

Dean ne voulait surtout pas lui dire que… _CENT FOIS CENT EGALE DIX MILLE._

\- Je sais que cent fois cent égales dix mille, fit Cas.

Cette situation était trop merdique. Dean devait s'éloigner tout de suite avant de penser à une connerie, avant de penser à son déni bien pratique qui l'empêchait de dire tout ce qu'il ne voulait pas dire, même si autant de déni devrait être puni par la loi, peut-être. Il ne voulait surtout pas penser au fait que Cas le regardait avec cet air inquiet et que ça lui faisait tout bizarre à l'intérieur de l'estomac et _Sam arrête de te marrer où je vais te cogner._

\- Dean ne t'inquiète pas si nous entendons tes pensés, fit Cas, imagine que c'est comme si tu me priais d'accord ? Quand tu me pries j'entends tout ce que tu penses.

 _Vachement rassurant._ Maintenant Dean était entrain d'essayer de se rappeler à tout ce qu'il pouvait bien dire quand il priait Cas.

\- Pas grand-chose Dean. Essaya encore de le rassurer Cas. La plupart du temps tu m'appelles parce que tu as besoin de mon aide. Il arrive que tu me demandes simplement de rester près de toi, mais je crois que ce n'est pas réellement conscient alors je ne sais pas si ça compte.

Dean rougit. Cas et son franc parler était difficile à gérer, surtout dans la situation dans laquelle il était. Il devait s'isoler. Maintenant ! Sinon des pensés inavouables allaient lui échapper.

Dean tourna le dos à Cas et Sam et alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre. En vain. Ses pensés cognaient contre les parois et tournaient dans le bunker. Peut-être que le mieux c'était de prendre l'Impala et de sortir faire un tour. Loin.

\- Dean, je préférerais que tu restes, on ne sait pas si ce sort est dangereux. Et s'il t'arrivait quelque chose ? Fit Cas en le rejoignant devant l'Impala avant que Dean ne parte. Sinon je viens avec toi. Je me doute que tu veuilles peut-être cacher des petites choses gênantes à ton frère, mais il n'y a rien que tu ais besoin de me cacher n'est ce pas ?

 _Bien sûr que si, tu es le premier concerné espèce d'imbécile d'ange._

\- Ah bon ? Demanda Cas sincèrement surpris.

Il ne pensait pas compter suffisamment pour Dean pour qu'il ait des trucs à lui cacher.

\- Cas tu me fatigues, c'est déjà une situation compliquée à gérer alors…

 _Je préférerais que tu tiennes le plus loin possible de moi._ _Et s'il te plait ne prends pas cet air triste sinon comment je peux te résister très franchement ? Parce que là j'ai juste envie de… deux fois deux égale quatre, deux fois trois égale six, deux fois quatre égale huit…_

\- Tu as envie de quoi ?

 _De… RIEN._

\- Je vais monter dans l'Impala là maintenant

 _Et m'enfuir_

\- Okay ?

 _Et je ne vais pas du tout faire attention à ton air triste et inquiet._

Dean monta dans l'Impala, démarra, appuya sur le bouton de l'accélérateur et dégagea le plus rapidement possible. Cette situation était intenable.

Dean revint la nuit tombée. Sam dormait. Tant mieux. Cas devait être parti, tant mieux. Tant mieux. Tant mieux. Il y avait trop de trucs qu'il ne voulait surtout pas que Cas sache, trop de sentiments embrouillés dans sa tête, trop de… _Ohbordeldemerde !_

\- Cas qu'est ce que tu fous encore là ?

\- Je t'attendais, j'étais inquiet. Je suis content que tu sois rentré. Je pensais que peut-être ce sort pouvait apporter des ennuies ou être plus dangereux qu'il n'en avait l'air. Sam a cherché le moyen de t'aider mais en attendant j'espérais que tout aille bien.

Cas n'avait pas vraiment besoin que ses pensés sortent de sa tête, il disait déjà tout ce qu'il pensait.

\- Cela te gêne Dean ?

 _C'est plutôt attendrissant en fait. Des fois c'est un peu troublant mais ça me plait._

\- Je ne voulais pas penser ça Cas !

 _Bien sûr que si je voulais le penser._

\- Mes pensés sont toutes embrouillés, ne fait pas attention à elles. Je ne pense pas vraiment ce que je pense et que tu entends okay ?

 _Mais qu'est ce que je raconte bordel ! Oh ! Cas arrête de plisser les yeux comme ça. N'essaie pas de comprendre…_

\- Il n'y a rien à comprendre.

 _Je ne veux pas que tu comprennes._

\- Je vais devenir fou, je vais me coucher.

\- Tu as raison, je vais veiller sur toi Dean.

\- NON !

Dean avait crié. Aussi bien en pensé qu'en vrai. _NON CAS NON !_

Et maintenant qu'il avait blessé Cas, il avait juste tellement envie de le prendre dans ses bras pour le rassurer, lui dire que c'était juste une situation totalement merdique, qu'il y avait trop de choses dont il avait peur qui se passait à l'intérieur de lui, qu'il ne savait pas comment gérer le fait qu'il ne pouvait plus rien cacher.

\- Tu peux me prendre dans tes bras Dean, si tu veux.

\- Cas…

Cas s'approcha et le serra contre lui.

\- Tu vois c'est bon, ça ne me dérange pas, tu ne dois pas avoir peur de tes pensés.

Dean ferma les yeux, il avait peur que Cas entende son cœur qui battait trop vite. Maintenant là Cas l'entendait penser que son cœur battait trop vite de toute façon.

\- Pourquoi ton cœur bat trop vite ? Tu es malade ? Tu vas bien ?

 _Mais bien sûr que je ne suis pas malade, ou si je suis malade, je suis un putain de malade._

\- Dean si tu es malade, je peux t'aider à guérir.

\- Oh Cas par pitié… Tu es insupportable.

 _Complètement insupportable. J'ai juste besoin d'aller me coucher et que tu me laisses tranquille sinon ça va juste empirer la situation et s'il te plaît ne sois pas triste ce n'est pas ce que je veux, juste laisse moi seul, je t'en supplie !_

\- D'accord Dean, si c'est que tu veux.

Et Dean n'avait pas besoin de lire dans les pensés de Cas pour savoir qu'il l'avait blessé et que c'était la merde, mais il le laissa disparaître et le regretta parce que la chaleur de ses bras lui manquait déjà et qu'il voulait le faire revenir et se blottir contre lui.

Dean soupira et alla se coucher. Et ses rêves se répercutèrent sur tous les murs du bunker, et comme il rêva de Cas, il pouvait s'estimer heureux que Cas ne soit pas resté.

Sam par contre le regarda avec un sourire en coin tout au long du petit déjeuner et Dean se contenta de compter jusqu'à mille en savourant sa si délicieuse tarte et de toute façon ce n'était qu'un rêve et ça ne voulait rien dire.

\- Bien sûr Dean.

 _Huit-cent-quatre-vingt-douze, huit-cent-quatre-vingt-treize…_

Sam le laissa tranquille heureusement. Sam avait pourtant dix mille questions qui lui brûlaient la langue, mais il ne voulait pas que son frère fasse de bêtises pour s'empêcher de penser les réponses. Et puis Sam savait ce que Dean essayait de cacher surtout.

Il laissa Dean compter en pensé et ouvrit des livres pour chercher comment le guérir. Dean aurait bien voulu l'aider mais il était concentré à essayer de ne pas penser. Il dut encore plus se concentrer quand Cas refit son apparition.

\- Hello Dean.

Il se tenait presque sur la pointe des pieds, hésitant. Dean voyait bien qu'il se demandait s'il pouvait rester et il soupira. Bien sûr que Cas pouvait rester, comment pourrait-il encore lui demander de partir alors que Cas avait l'air d'avoir tellement envie d'être là, tellement envie d'aider ? Et Dean avait tellement envie que Cas soit là de toute façon.

Le visage de Cas sembla s'illuminer.

\- Tu veux bien que je sois là ?

\- Oui, soupira Dean.

 _Evidemment._

Dean recommença à compter tandis que Cas venait s'asseoir à côté de lui, prêt à faire tout ce qu'il pouvait pour aider Dean. Dean ne pouvait pas le quitter des yeux, mince pourquoi Cas était-il si beau, et pourquoi avait-il des yeux pareils ? Cas se tourna vers lui l'air surpris et Dean comprit qu'il venait de penser ça à travers tout le bunker.

\- Hm Cas, c'est juste objectif hein.

Sam continuait de lire un livre sur les lutins et leur sort, mais il avait un sourire qui en disait long sur ses pensés et Dean se contenta de rougir alors que Cas souriait. Putain ce con avait l'air tellement heureux que Dean le trouve beau.

\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais c'est vrai que ça me rends heureux Dean. Même si je ne comprends rien aux critères de beautés des humains. Je crois que c'est plutôt une bonne chose que tu ne me trouves pas laid.

Comme si qui que ce soit pouvait trouver Cas laid franchement ! Ce n'était pas seulement l'enveloppe de Jimmy, c'était… C'était un tout. Comme si on pouvait voir ce qu'était réellement Cas à travers Jimmy, à travers ses yeux, dans sa façon de se tenir, de parler, d'être. C'était Cas et Dean savait que c'était lui et personne d'autre et même s'il n'avait aucune idée d'à quoi il pouvait ressembler réellement, Dean savait qu'il était beau.

Cas posa sa main sur l'épaule de Dean :

\- Merci Dean.

Dean resta figé. Comment réussir à compter quand tout s'emmêlait dans sa tête ? Il toussa, essaya de se reprendre, regarda ailleurs. Regarda Sam en train d'essayer de se cacher derrière son livre pour qu'on ne voit pas qu'il se retenait de rire.

\- Il n'y rien de drôle Sam.

\- Tu as raison Dean, vraiment rien.

\- Tu trouves un contre sort ?

 _Au lieu de te marrer de cette situation de merde._

\- Je cherche, je cherche.

Dean décida d'aller mater la télé, quand il matait la télé son cerveau se mettait sur pause, il ne pensait à rien de particulier et donc à rien de dangereux. Rien concernant Cas par exemple.

\- Ca ne me dérange pas que tu penses à moi Dean, ne t'inquiète pas.

Et Cas allait le rendre dingue.

En fait il l'avait déjà rendu dingue.

 _LA TELE DONC._

Dean mit une émission quelconque, avec un scénario un peu pourri et des personnages pas très intéressants. Enfin c'était pas si mal en fait. Ouais il aimait bien finalement. Woh mais y avait du suspens. Oh mondieu mais avec qui allait coucher Alicia ? Franchement elle devrait choisir Ricardo, non parce que Oliver n'allait pas la rendre heureuse.

\- Ca a l'air de te plaire cette émission, sourit Cas en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

Dean failli frôler l'arrêt cardiaque.

\- Pas du tout ça ne me plaît pas. Je regarde juste par curiosité.

 _Et j'aimerais bien savoir si le bébé de Joanna va survivre ou pas, c'est terrible quand même qu'il soit malade alors qu'il est si petit._

\- C'est vrai que c'est triste. Acquiesça Cas.

Dean se frotta le front, continua de regarder la télé, Cas était juste assis à côté de lui ce n'était pas la peine d'en faire tout un plat, ni de penser au fait qu'il s'était assis vraiment près et que ce serait une situation idéale dans une autre situation. Oui. BON. La télé. Donc.

Oh, un nouveau personnage. Eh ! Beau mec ! Vraiment mon genre de m…

\- Je n'ai pas pensé ça.

Sam venait d'éclater de rire, le front sur son livre. Cas penchait la tête sans comprendre.

\- Tu trouves donc beau ce genre d'homme, Dean. Fit Cas en regardant mieux l'homme à la télé.

 _Ouais. Enfin Non. NON NON NON. Moi c'est les filles que je trouve belles et sexy et tout ça._

\- Je sais que tu trouves les filles belles, Dean.

 _Oui parce que c'est le cas_.

Cas hocha la tête et continua de regarder l'homme qui était toujours à l'écran.

\- Est-ce que tu le trouves beau parce qu'il s'est habillé en cowboy ? J'ai déjà remarqué que tu aimais bien les déguisements.

 _Les cowboys c'est trop la classe non ? Et putain mais à quoi je pense moi ?_ Dean se frotta les cheveux, il fallait que Cas se taise.

Cas se tut. Et Dean soupira. Il essaya de profiter de l'émission, sans penser que le mec à l'écran était vraiment son type de gars, parce que Dean était totalement hétérosexuel et qu'il ne matait jamais, jamais de mecs, pas même leur cul, pas même de temps en temps. Parce qu'il préférait les filles. Alors s'il trouvait trop sexy ce gars c'était uniquement par total objectivité et _oh bordel de merde il enlevait sa chemise, putain ce corps de rêve._

Dean avala difficilement et tourna les yeux vers Cas qui fronçait les sourcils en regardant l'homme dans la télé se déshabiller. Cas pinçait les lèvres et avait l'air un peu grognon. Dean se demandait ce qu'il pouvait bien penser.

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu trouves cet homme si beau, ronchonna Cas. Tu pensais que j'étais beau aussi, alors est ce que je suis comme cet homme ? Pourtant je ne me souviens pas avoir enlevé ma chemise devant toi.

 _Heureusement que tu n'as jamais fais un truc pareil Cas._

\- Est-ce que je devrais le faire ?

 _Non pas du tout._

\- Est-ce que c'est quand on se déshabille qu'on devient vraiment beau à tes yeux ?

 _Oh non._

\- Je ne comprends pas grand-chose Dean.

Dean déglutit, essaya de respirer. De toute façon pourquoi Cas posait ses questions ? Il était évident qu'il était plus beau aux yeux de Dean que n'importe quel autre homme. Et que n'importe quelle femme.

\- Vraiment ? Sourit Cas.

Dean aurait voulu pouvoir devenir tout petit et disparaître. Cas avait trop l'air satisfait. Il regarda l'homme à la télé et lui parla :

\- Je suis plus beau que toi, même si tu te déshabilles !

Dean avait le visage en feu. Vivement que le sort prenne fin. Pourquoi est-ce que Sam prenait autant de temps pour trouver une solution ?

\- Je fais ce que je peux Dean !

\- Fais plus vite !

Sam leva les yeux au ciel et se replongea dans le livre.

\- Ton frère fait de son mieux, Dean.

Dean haussa les épaules, c'était vrai, il le savait. Son petit frère faisait toujours de son mieux et il ne le laisserait pas dans cette situation.

En attendant la série se poursuivait et Dean continua de regarder, en essayant de maîtriser à peu près ses pensés, même si c'était un exercice des plus difficiles.

Au bout de deux heures, à trouver d'autres émissions, à contrôler ce qu'il pensait, Sam finit par annoncer qu'il avait trouvé une solution. Dean se leva tout de suite, imité de Cas. Enfin _putain_ il allait pouvoir penser tout ce qu'il voulait sans que ça se sache, il allait pouvoir penser librement à Cas.

\- Tu peux déjà penser librement à moi Dean.

 _Pas comme je le voudrais._

\- Et comment est-ce que tu voudrais penser à moi ?

Ce furent des images qui apparurent dans le bunker. Cas dans les bras de Dean, Cas proche de Dean, la bouche de Cas, les yeux de Cas, Cas tout entier, Cas partout. Dean essaya de retenir toutes ces pensés et se tourna vers Sam :

\- Alors ? Comment on me guérit de cette merde ?

Sam lut une recette d'une boisson qui servait d'anti-sort contre les lutins, et donc annulerait celui qu'on avait jeté à Dean.

\- Alors qu'est ce que tu attends pour la préparer ?

\- Il me manque des ingrédients.

\- Dis moi lesquels Sam et je vais te les ramener. Proposa Cas.

Sam lu la liste d'ingrédient. Des trucs un peu improbables comme… Des poils de licornes, des larmes de fées, du sang de gobelin…

Dean se demandait si ces trucs existaient vraiment mais Cas était déjà parti pour chercher tout ça. Pendant son absence Sam en profita pour parler à Dean :

\- Tu sais, c'est peut-être l'occasion.

\- L'occasion de quoi ?

\- L'occasion de laisser échapper une pensée par inadvertance, ça te permettra de pas avoir à le dire.

\- De quoi tu parles ?

Bien sûr que Dean savait de quoi parlait Sam mais il voulait échapper au sujet.

\- Apparemment tu ne peux pas y échapper Dean. Je sais ce que tu ressens pour Cas.

\- Je ne ressens rien pour Cas.

 _Rien du tout, du tout, du tout, du tout !_

\- C'est vraiment puissant le déni, tu fais même mentir tes pensés, je t'admire Dean. Se moqua Sam.

\- La ferme Sam.

\- Fais comme tu veux Dean, mais au moins comme ça tu pourras dire que ça t'a juste échappé.

Dean haussa les épaules, il ne voulait pas que Cas sache, même si ça ne faisait que lui échapper.

\- Que je sache quoi ? Demanda Cas.

Dean sursauta, merde l'ange avait fait vite.

\- Cas tu es déjà là. C'est bien.

\- Tu ne veux pas que je sache quoi Dean ?

\- Rien.

Cas fronça les sourcils. Dean ne voulait pas qu'il sache alors il ne lui dirait pas et ça ne lui échapperait pas il allait recommencer à compter pendant que Sam ferait la potion. Cas donna à Sam les ingrédients sans quitter des yeux Dean. Cherchant à lire dans ses pensés. Trop drôle que Cas donne l'impression de vouloir lire dans ses pensés d'ailleurs vu que toutes les pensés de Dean lui échappaient totalement et que donc Cas et même Sam pouvaient tout entendre.

\- Pense à ce que je t'ai dis, Dean, fit Sam en commençant à préparer la recette.

 _L'occasion de laisser échapper une pensée par inadvertance._

Non Dean ne voulait pas penser à ça. Cas continuait de le regarder pourtant. Cas voulait savoir.

\- Oui ! Je veux savoir ! Fit Cas. S'il y a quelque chose d'important que je dois savoir, j'aimerais bien que tu me le dises Dean.

 _C'était l'occasion de laisser échapper une pensée par inadvertance._ Non Dean ne devait pas. Il se retint de penser à ça, ça, ça. Il compta. Compter. Il fallait qu'il compte. Ne pas penser à Cas, ni à ce que Cas voulait savoir, parce que Dean ne voulait pas que Cas sache. Il avait bien trop peur de ce qui se passerait si Cas savait.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que ça te fait peur Dean ?

\- Parce que !

Parce que c'était trop compliqué, que ça ne marcherait pas, que Dean ne méritait pas Cas.

\- Tu me mérites, ne pense pas ce genre de chose Dean.

\- Sam ! Tu as bientôt finis ?

Sam ajouta le dernier ingrédient. La boisson fit un pop un peu étrange alors qu'un nuage violet se formait. Dean se demanda si ce truc était vraiment sûr et Sam haussa les épaules en la versant dans un verre.

\- Tu verras bien.

Dean n'avait pas envie d'essayer mais peut-être qu'il n'avait pas le choix. _Espérons que ça marche._

Il porta le verre à ses lèvres, regardant Cas.

 _C'était sa dernière occasion de laisser échapper une pensée interdite._

Dean porta le verre à sa bouche et le vida d'un trait. Dean eut un regret tout à coup puis lança sa dernier pensée.

 _Cas je …_

Ce fut le silence.

\- Tu ? Demanda Cas.

Dean pensa plus fort mais Cas n'entendit rien.

\- Tu ?

\- Rien. Soupira Dean.

Cas fronça les sourcils, puis s'approcha de Dean. Posa sa main sur son front.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

\- Je peux lire tes pensés ?

\- Non !

Cas fit la moue :

\- Mais tu allais me dire quelque chose.

\- J'allais rien dire du tout.

\- Tu as dis « Cas je… », tu quoi ?

\- Rien.

Sam toussa :

\- Dean, c'est peut-être l'occasion non ?

Dean tourna ses yeux vers son frère. Puis vers Cas. Il avait l'air de réfléchir à toute vitesse sur ce qu'il devait faire. Regarda le verre vide. Ferma les yeux.

\- Okay Cas, mais juste pour cette fois.

Alors Cas se permit d'entrer dans la tête de Dean et d'y lire les mots que Dean voulait à la fois lui dire et lui cacher.

Cas sourit, le message l'atteignant, alors qu'il ne pensait même pas pouvoir comprendre ces sentiments. Il relâcha doucement Dean.

\- Bon… Voilà. C'est fini. Maintenant… J'ai des trucs à faire alors…

\- Non.

\- Quoi non ?

\- Ce n'est pas fini, dit Cas.

\- Ah ?

Cas hocha la tête et posa ses lèvres sur celles de Dean.

\- Ce n'est pas fini. Ca commence.

Et il n'y avait pas besoin de pouvoir lire les pensés de Dean pour savoir qu'il avait juste envie que Cas l'embrasse encore.

Alors Cas l'embrassa encore.

Fin.

L'autatrice : ils sont sympa ces lutins un peu shippeur. Je m'amuse bien avec Sam. Et donc j'espère que cette petite fic Destiel vous aura plus, c'est très fluffy.


End file.
